bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Evil Forces
Masquerade (formed from Alice's mask), Naga, Dark Robin, Kurai, and Barodius team up to take down the brawlers when..... A Dark Surprise Dark Robin: Hello peasents. Alice: Robin? You look different. Hydranoid: I can sense a small amouth of negative energy within him. Dark Wolfox: That is not negative energy fool, it is Darkus combined with a piece of the Perfect Core. Alice: But I thought that Blitz had it!!! Dark Robin: Silly girl give me you're mask. Blaze: Hey whats the big idea! Dark Robin: Blaze, I have no time your games. Im here for here mask. Robin grabs the mask and runs away Blitz: What do you think he wanted? Omega: By the looks of it, what he wanted, had to do with Masquerade. Alice: But that's impossible, I thought I destroyed that mask. Kyle: Maybe your daughter made another one for her. Hydranoid: Well I suspect they are trying to use the mask to recreate Masquerade as a full person. At Robin's Lab Robin:Great! now we have masqurade's mask let's clone him!! (puts the mask in a glass Room and clicks some buttons) Robin:HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! (the room is filled with smoke and then Masqurade's shadow appear!) Masqurade:Where am I? Robin:Hi masqurade i am robin and you are a member of the Evil Forces now!! Masqurade: What does that means? Robin: Evil forces are all the vilians combined together Ruling them Kurai and me!! Masqurade: so what shall we do? Robin: We are here to Destroy the brawlers and take over the universe!! Masquerade: I am not evil anymore. About 40 years ago I decided to help the Brawlers. You are my enemies Robin: Not anymore! (Masquerade screams and falls on the ground. His mask turns red and his hair turns grey.) Robin: Take (gives him a bakugan) This is Hydranex rom now he is your guardian Masqurade: As you wish my master. Robin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Blaze Vs X Masquerade Blaze: Hey woman I hear you are stalking me Masquerade: You are the creeper. Blaze: I summon Aki! (Aki at 950 Gs) Masquerade: That stupid Fishman could never defeat real power life Hydranex. I summon Hydranex, the evolved Hydranoid! Blaze: Oh great an oversized lizard. Ability ACtivate! Wave Blaster Extreme! (+ 700 Gs) Hydranex: Ah that was incredibly powerful. Masquerade I need you to bump up our power! Masquerade: Hehehe, Bakugan brawl! NagaX stand! NagaX: I AM REBORN! (screaches) BakuMeter: NagaX and Hydranex at 2200Gs Blaze: How did you get NagaX. Masquerade: Same way we got the mask, and we added the personality for effect. Blaze: That's it. Are you ready Blitz? Blitz: I sure am. Blaze: Naga couldn't defeat you with the silent Core and now he has no cores. He just has the new attribute and a powerful brawler. Blaze: Ability Activate! Silent Dragon! This gives me 800 Gs and boosts my power. Now destroy Naga! Naga: Ahhhhh!!!! (Turns into ball form) Masquerade: NagaX is a combination of DarknessX and Ki which makes him very powerful. He is more powerful then the Perfect Core now. Robin: Bakugan brawl! Extreme Wolfox stand. BakuMeter: Extreme Wolfox and Hydranex at 1800Gs Robin: Ability activate! Atomic Fox! BakuMeter: Wolfox and Hydranex at 2700Gs (Blaze throws down ability.) XMasquerade: What was that?!?1 Blaze: YOU'RE DEMISE BULLDOG!!!!!!!!!!! Blitz: AHHHH!!!!!!! (Uses the Perfect Core to destroy Hydranex and Wolfox) Blaze: Good job Blitz! Unmasking Masquerade. Blaze: Time to unmask you! Hah! (Takes off mask) Blaze: That's so weird! it looks normal...... not Alice anymore. Robin: That's because this is Dark masqerade! Blaze: Blitz let's go tell the other Brawlers. Masquerade: (Puts mask back on) Hydranex: I will not let you leave so easily, Drago. Blitz: WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP CALLING ME DRAGO?! MY NAME IS BLITZ!!! Masquerade: We have no time for a rematch Hydranex, we got what we came for. (30 minutes later at Blaze's house) Blaze:.. and when I took the mask off, it wasn't Alice. Kyle: There's someone strange behind this, but we need to find out who. Geoff: Agreed, I'll stay here and look up some infomation on the Bakugan website while you two confront Robin ans Masquerade. Power Core Dark Robin: I have captured Kurai, the most ancient bakugan ever. Kurai: Let me go, I am not evil like you vile villians. Masquerade: You soon will be. The Power Core is complete. (holds the Core near Hydranex and he absorbs the core) Hydranex: I can feel the power merging inside me. Kurai: AHHHHHHHH! The negative energy combined with the power is turning me evil! (eyes turn red and turns evil) Dark Robin: The work is finished. AHHHHHHHH! (eyes turn green and turns into good Robin) Robin: Whats going on? Masquerade?! Masquerade: It seems I've underestimated the true Robin: Both of them: Field open! Masquerade: Doom card set. Both: Bakugan brawl! Masquerade: Kurai stand! Robin: Raportrix stand! BakuMeter: Kurai at 2500Gs, Raportrix at 600Gs Robin: Whoa, his Gs are off the charts. Kurai: Only the most powerful bakugan can take me down. Robin: Ability activate! Raptorix Slash BakuMeter: Rapotorix at 800Gs, Kurai at 2300Gs Masquerade: Is that the best you got? Double ability activate! Fusion Attributes plus Subterra Rockolanche. BakuMeter: Kurai at 3500Gs, Raptorix at 200Gs Masquerade: Finish him (Kurai attacks till Raptorix has no more Gs then Raptorix goes to the Doom Dimension) Robin: (Field closes) I lost Raptorix. Masquerade: Hehehe, this should keep you evil (puts evil mask on him and laughs manically). Robin: 1.i never turned good 2.I have a portal to the doom demension so i will have raptorix back. now excuse me kurai i have some stuff to do with shun. battling shun Shun: What do you want Robin? Robin:a battle Shun: you got it Both: Field open!! gate card set brawl bakugan stand Robin: ability activate Fox striker Shun: no winged destiny Robin: you think that you will survive by canceling my ability Activate jet Laser + Fox laser L2 Sky ingram (mix of ingram and skyress):NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Shun: ability activate! Sky Blade Robin:activate A.R.U.S.!! + C.B.S. copy Sky Blade Wolfox: Take this!! Sky ingram: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (turns into ball form and vanishs) Shun: I.....Lost!!! Robin: hope you learnd the lesson (teleports away) Shun: SKYRESS!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Alice vs Masquerade Masqurade: hello alice! Alice: Masquerade, but how. Hydranex: Lets just battle. Hydranoid: I want to destroy him! Alice: Ok lets go! Both: FIELD OPEN! Masqurade: Gate card set brawl! Hydranex stand!! Alice:bakugan brawl! hydranoid stand! Masquerade: Special Ability activate! Bakugan brawl! NagaX stand. BakuMeter: Team Masquerade at 2000Gs Shun: bakugan brawl!! Sky Ingram stand!! Masqurade: WHAT?! i thought that Robin destroid skyress!! Robin: me too!! Alice,shun,and masqurade: ROBIN??!! Robin: Yes bakugan brawl Wolfox stand!! Hydranex: I feel funny. The Power Core is kicking in. (evolves into Power Hydranex and roars) BakuMeter: Team Evil Forces at 3900Gs, Battle over (field closes) Master Kurai Robin: So what is the next plan Kurai? Kurai: We take down there leading. Naga: Who is there leader. Masquerade: There leader is Blaze. Robin: Kurai that is a problem blaze and blitz are so powerful no one from us defeated them. Barodius: Thats why we must take him all together. Robin: good idea barodius. Hydranex: Soon we will crush those puny worms! All of them: haHaHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA!!!!!! Wolfox: But Blitz has proven himself to be powerful enough to take us all down all together. Robin:that is a point Masquerade: We are the most powerful brawlers in the universe. Blaze cannot take us all at once. Barodius: But he can team up with his friends to fight us. Robin: Yes i guess that we can use my demansion traps Hydranex: I am sick of the gibber-gabbering! I want to fight! Naga: yes Hydranex every time you say that they Kick Your Butt!! Hydranex: Shut up you scum. Naga: HAHAHAHAHA!!! The Guardians Blaze: It seems villians are teaming up against us. Kyle: Hey man I retired. Blaze: I could kick their butt single handedly Kyle: They took all of our team members! Blaze: You're point? Kyle: Ok let's go kick their butt with me sitting in the sidelines not cheering leaving at halftime! Blaze: .................. Teamup Dark Team: It's three of us versus just one here Blaze. See a problem? Blaze: No I'm the only one here and my name is Blaze not problem! Barodius: That Drago is hard to defeat Blitz: MY. NAME. IS. BLITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naga: Whats the matter Drago, gonna cry? Blitz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IF YOU CALL ME DRAGO ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT! Hydranex: Drago. Hehehe Wolfox: Drago Drago!! Drago Drago!!! i can do this all day! Drago Drago!!! Blitz: AHHH!!!!!!!! Charges Perfect Core and knocks them all backwards and turns all but NagaX into ball form NagaX: Really bad idea BakuMeter: Evil Forces at 3 % life Guage. NagaX: Ability Activate! Silent Demon! Blaze: You have to be SH**ING ME! NagaX: 4Kids Censoring rocks! Blitz: Ability Activate! Perfect Clash Dragon! (Destroys Bakugan and NagaX explodes) Blitz: AHHHHH THAT HURT! (Turns into ball form) Blaze: Blitz what's wrong?!?!? Blitz: The Perfect Core and the Power Core combined hurt me and NagaX, I now have the power core but I don't know if it can overtake me! Blaze: Let's go to the future and ask Cole Masquerade: Your not going anywhere Dragonoid and Kuso. Bakugan brawl! Hydranex stand! Hydranex: I have absorbed so much power from the core that I have become as strong as you Dragonoid and taking the core would make me stronger. Blaze: Ability Activate! Vengence! Masquerade: Ability Activate! Demon Drain! This is an automatic win card! Blaze: Then you don't know the effects of Vengence. It makes you lose instead! Now destroy him Blitz! (Attacks Hydranex using Venengence) (Blaze and Blitz teleport to Cole's lab)